Eu não posso viver sem o seu amor
by Isa.C
Summary: - Eu acabei de descobrir que eu não posso viver sem o seu amor. – declarei. - Então é bom saber que ele é todo seu. / One-shot bem romântica em homenagem ao Dia dos namorados nos EUA.


**Eu não posso viver sem o seu amor**

_Capítulo único_

_-_

**Música : /watch?v=x-Oz6Fp76jo**

_-_

_-_

"_**Don't be afraid if I'll go crazy for you (não sinta medo se eu ficar louco por você) / Don't be surprised if I fall at your feet (não fique surpresa se eu cair nos seus pés) / I don't care about what they think of me (eu não me importo sobre o que eles pensam de mim) / I don't know what to do (eu não sei o que fazer) / Cause I'm falling four you (porque eu estou me apaixonando por você)."**_

Medo?

Sim. Tenho muitos, afinal sou humana.

Mas nenhum medo se compara com o de perder Edward. Ele é o meu tudo há dois anos.

Nunca mais vou me esquecer da primeira vez que nos encontramos no Central Park.

_/ Flashback /_

_Eu estava concentrada em fotografar uma linda árvore completamente coberta por flores roxas, quando acabo esbarrando em alguém._

_- Oh! Meu Deus! Me desculpa! Eu te machuquei? – saí falando sem ao menos olhar para a pessoa que havia atropelado._

_- Não, eu estou bem. – disse uma voz incrivelmente suave e sedutora. Fui obrigada a levantar o olhar para o dono dela._

_E foi aí que todo o meu mundo mudou de direção. Tudo o que eu precisava eram os seus olhos esmeraldas me encarando._

_- Você também fotografa? – perguntou e só então notei que ele também levava uma câmera na mão._

_- Sim._

_- Nossa, que legal! – sorriu e o meu coração falhou uma batida. – Eu sou Edward Cullen. – estendeu uma mão para eu apertar._

_- Isabella Swan. – e quando toquei nele eu não quis mais soltar._

_- Posso te chamar de Bella? – pediu, beijando a parte de cima da minha mão._

_- Claro. – assenti, sorrindo. _

_Nunca ninguém havia me chamado de Bella, era sempre Isabella ou Isa, contudo eu fiquei feliz em saber que aquele estranho me chamava de um jeito especial._

_E tudo mudou a partir daí._

_/ Flashback /_

- Bella? Amor? Cheguei! – o barulho característico das suas chaves caindo na mesa e a sua voz avisando a sua chegada era um dos momentos que eu mais esperava fazia uma semana.

- Eu estou no quarto! – gritei. Ficando na ponta dos pés na escada enquanto tentava terminar de pendurar uma foto emoldurada do Central Park que eu havia tirado fazia alguns dias.

- Mas é assim que você me recebe depois de uma semana longe de mim? – me virei sorrindo e Edward estava encostado no batente da porta fazendo o mesmo para mim.

- Sabe, se você me ajudar a descer daqui, eu até posso pensar em te dar um abraço ou coisa assim. – dei de ombros.

Ele deu alguns passos e estendeu a mão para mim, me apoiando enquanto eu descia os degraus da pequena escada. Quando meu pé tocou no chão, eu me agarrei no seu pescoço e aspirei seu cheiro que eu tanto amava.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – declarou com a voz abafada pelos meus cabelos. – Definitivamente eu não posso viver sem você.

Me afastei um pouco dele e segurei seu rosto perfeito com as minhas mãos.

- Esse é o único momento das suas viagens que eu gosto. – confessei. – Quando você volta e diz que não pode viver sem mim.

- E você sabe que é a mais pura verdade. – beijou a minha testa. – E que foto linda é essa? – desviou o olhar de mim para o quadro que eu havia pendurado na parede atrás de mim.

- Eu tirei essa semana. – contei. – Achei que ficaria bonita aqui no nosso quarto. – me virei para vê-la também.

- E mais uma vez você acertou, meu amor. – suas fortes mãos me giraram para ele. – Agora, vem cá antes que eu morra sem um beijo seu.

Obviamente não precisou pedir duas vezes.

Colamos nossos lábios de uma forma doce e amorosa que sempre fazia todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiarem. Era calmo, suave, estávamos sentindo um ao outro, matando aquela saudade que tomava os dois, nos apaixonando novamente como sempre acontecia todos os dias.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou no breve intervalo entre nosso beijo.

Não tive tempo de responder. Nossos lábios estavam juntos mais uma vez e de uma forma muito mais urgente do que antes. Nossas mãos exploravam o corpo do outro e logo senti minhas costas sendo deitadas gentilmente na nossa cama macia.

E nos deixamos beijar, despir, com saudades do outro, com vontade do outro, insaciáveis. Entre os lençóis macios que deslizavam por entre nossas peles suadas, tudo o que se sentia era uma atmosfera de amor e prazer unidos como um. Um travesseiro é deixado cair, e nos apertamos mais contra o outro. Gemidos. Rolamos juntos, sentimos os nossos toques causando sensações incríveis.

E mergulhei ali, no seu peito, no seu cheiro. Enchendo de beijos e carícias. Edward alisa minhas costas da cintura até minha nuca e em um movimento rápido, me coloca sobre ele sendo a vez dele de se perder no meu pescoço e no meu cheiro, depositando singelos beijos ali e dando pequenas mordidas que ma faziam delirar.

E sua boca e dedos e a minha boca e meus dedos. E mais... Forte e calmo, intenso. Nos perdendo sem querer voltar em cada canto de nossos corpos, sem pudor...Entregando-nos. E finalmente o torpor tomando conta da gente. E me deixei cair sobre o homem que eu amava. Nossas respirações irregulares e nossa alma completa.

- Ainda bem que você me ama. – falei contra seu pescoço, onde encaixava meu rosto.

- Como assim? – senti seus lábios tocarem levemente minha testa.

- Eu acabei de descobrir que eu não posso viver sem o seu amor. – declarei, me erguendo e me apoiando nos cotovelos para encará-lo.

- Então é bom saber que ele é todo seu. – tocou o meu nariz com a ponta do dedo. – Agora pode, por favor, voltar para perto de mim, porque eu fiquei uma semana sem sentir o teu calor nos meus braços e não estou a afim de ficar assim novamente.

Sorri e voltei a me aconchegar nele.

- Bom saber disso. – disse convencida.

- O que eu posso fazer? – deu de ombros. – Eu também não posso viver sem o seu amor.

" _**When I look in your eyes (quando eu olho nos seus olhos) / I can see me in you (eu posso me ver em você) / Remember this time that will last until the end (lembre desse momento que vai durar até o final) / When I find you in my dreams (quando eu encontrar você nos meus sonhos) / I just won't let you go (eu não vou deixar você ir) / I'll hold you in my heart (eu vou prender você no meu coração) / I can't live without you (eu não posso viver sem você) / I can't live without ypur love (eu não posso viver sem o seu amor)."**_

"_**I can't live without your love (eu não posso viver sem o seu amor)**__**"**_

-

-

-

**Oii gente!**

**Uma one-shot bem romântica em homenagem ao dia dos namorados lá nos EUA. ^^**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Fic completamente inspirada na música "I can't live without your love" do Dan Torres.**

**Beijos!**

**Isa**


End file.
